To identify, characterize, and separate the antigenic components and constituent protein and glycoprotein subunits of measles virions. To identify non-structural virus-induced antigens and polypeptides in measles infected cells. To trace these determinants from their sites of synthesis to their integration into virion or cell structures. To use antisera to the above as well as polypeptide and RNA analyses to compare gene expression in SSPE cell lines and in cells infected with adapted SSPE isolates with that in cells infected with measles prototype strains. Ultimately, to relate gene expression to measles pathogenesis and immunity.